


Cheezy Pouffs

by tatooedlaura



Series: Life, Part 2 [3]
Category: The X-Files
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 03:10:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10982127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatooedlaura/pseuds/tatooedlaura
Summary: Poker game-us interruptus ...





	Cheezy Pouffs

**Author's Note:**

> Contain words and thoughts deemed innappropriate for those under the age of appropirate inappropriateness …

She was all set and dressed for another day of work when the call came in. Overnight, they’d picked up the suspect, meaning no more bodies, no more scalpels, no more Dana in scrubs and masks. Happily, she went back to sleep for another hour before heading to the station to wrap up her end of the paperwork. While waiting on a final signature of somebody she couldn’t remember the name of, she used the power of her government agency and got herself on a flight leaving at four that afternoon, which put her back Washington at the ripe old time of 1am. Deciding to withhold that information from Mulder for surprise sake, she waited impatiently to leave, to board, to fly, to drive until she reached his apartment.

Fleetingly, she wondered when she’d get to sleep in her own bed, in her own corner of the universe but then, grabbing her carryon, she found herself grinning at the prospect of sleeping in his. She moved in silence, taking her shoes off once she got off the elevator, not wanting her heels to click him awake, preferring to surprise him in other, more entertaining ways.

She never should have worried about waking him up with the sounds of her hallway walk, given even before she slid her key in the lock, she heard noise. Figuring it had to be the TV while he dozed on the couch, she opened the door, put her luggage in first, then pushing it the rest of the way, stopped dead when she saw Frohike, Langly, Byers and Mulder all turn in unison towards her, holding handfuls of playing cards, empty Cheeto bags and beer bottles littering any and all flat surfaces.

Mulder was the first to stand, immediately tipping sideways and grabbing Frohike’s balding head to keep his balance, his cast having slipped on a forgotten pretzel bag, “Scully?!”

Standing there, she had absolutely no idea where to go or what to do, given she had her luggage at her feet, her blouse three buttons to the wind, her shoes in one hand, her keys still dangling from the other. Her mouth, she felt, had opened in surprise but she couldn’t seem to shut it, instead gaping like a fish, not able to come up with a single word to explain her ‘I’m home and here to spend the night’ stature.

The Gunmen, once they stopped throwing each other triumphant looks out of the corners of their eyes, began to stand, poised to clean up the game and run like hell from the house, to dance in the hallway in ecstatic jubilation that at least one of them might be getting some kind of sex in the future. She stopped them, however, holding up a hand, “wait. Keep you game. I’m going to head back home. I just came by to … to check on Mulder’s leg. Make sure he hadn’t done anything stupid while he was away.”

Mulder’s face broke into a grin, eyes never leaving hers even though hers tried to escape his gaze, “actually, boys, get out. I’ll clean up and cash you out later.”

Langly, because he was Langly, “how are you going to remember who’s who?”

“I’ll write it down, now get out.”

“But I started with …”

Mulder gave Frohike a look, who in turn shoved Langly out of his chair, “come on, Goldilocks, mom and dad want some alone time and they don’t give a rip about your money at the moment.”

Wanting to both smack and kiss the man, Mulder simply stood, waiting while coats were pulled on and boots were tied. Each of the three Gunmen respectfully tipped hats or nodded as they filed by Scully, careful to keep their amusement to a minimum lest she kill them with two fingers and a high heel. Once the door closed behind her and she locked it with a twist and a tug of the handle, she turned back towards him, sheepish look abounding, “I really should go. I didn’t mean to interrupt your game.”

With shoulders raised and arms out in a conciliatory gesture, “what game?” Giving a nod towards the footwear still dangling from her fingers, “would you please put those down and come here so I can kiss you?”

Clattering shoes signaled her obedience and, after weaving through the sea of bottles, she made it to him, “sorry for crashing the party.”

“Sorry I didn’t know you were coming. I’d have at least showered and not had Larry, Daryl and Daryl here for embarrassment factors.”

The next thing he heard was her chuckle before her lips tentatively brushed his, hesitant and upturned, a full-on grin moments away, tongue then wetting both mouths before she came in again, hesitancy gone as her body pressed against him.

Standing there, in the well-lit room, the smell of Fritos hanging in the air, the fish tank burbling in the background, she moved her hand to his hair and just starting to glide her fingers through it, she ran into a stray chunk of something dusty and crunchy, something resembling a Cheezy Pouff and removing it, indeed found a Cheezy Pouff. Pulling away from his mouth, she was highly amused he followed her nearly two inches before he woke up from his stupor, realizing she wanted to speak. Giving her a slow smile, eyes half-shut, lips warm and wet, “where’re you going?”

Stepping half a foot back, she held out the food formerly trapped in his hair, “did you have a food fight?”

Mulder immediately ran his hands over his head, “shit, I thought I got all those. Yeah, well, Byers threw what he thought was an empty bag at my head but there were some crumbs left. Apparently, I missed some in the cleanup process.”

She couldn’t get past Byers doing something so … un-Byerly, “was he drunk or drugged at the time?”

“No. Just pissed that I had the Jack he was looking for. Cards turn him into a completely different person, a mere mortal if you want to get down to name calling.”

With a smile, she pointed down the hall, “shower, Mulder. I don’t need to be finding snacks in the mattress.”

Eyebrow cocked, “so, staying the night?”

“Just go shower.”

He clunk-stepped his way quickly towards the bathroom while Scully debated for roughly 4 seconds about cleaning up, then said a mental ‘fuck it’ and moved to the bedroom, under the covers in record time, enjoying immensely a mattress that didn’t reek of hotel/motel/don’t ask, don’t tell.

&&&&&&&&&

Nearly 2:30am by the time he turned off the last light in the living room, he did his best to walk quietly to bed, figuring she had to be dead asleep by now. Shuffling in behind her, the first thing he registered was skin.

Not the type of skin that appears because the tanktop shifted slightly off her shoulder or the pajama pants scooted down her hip a little but honest-to-God vast expanse of smooth-as-silk skin running from peaked shoulder blade through deep dip in the back to upswell of ass. One-quarter of a heartbeat, half a breath, a twitch of a muscle later and his mouth was by her ear, “you are beautiful in the dark.”

A hitch in her ‘thank you’, muffled by baited breath, pulled him to her mouth, supple, open to him, waiting for years of memories, years of stares and gazes and endless, utter flirtatious nonsense to finally find its end game. He moved away however, after one frustrating little graze of his tongue against her and she nearly pounded the mattress in frustration at his departure, until she stupidly realized he was only moving to get his clothes off.

Her embarrassment would have normally turned her red, flustered her, made her apologize but before any thoughts could form beyond, ‘come back … comeback … comebackcomebackcomeback’ he was indeed back, the weight of him on her, his boot knocking her ankle, his bony knee sinking in the bed beside her thigh. It was a welcome and dreamed of heaviness and it sent her clit thrumming, muscles tightening at the thought of the next two minutes to 75 years of pure, mind-addling sex with him.

Problem was, he focused first on her mouth, which was wonderful, his hands moving over her gently, reverently … then he drifted down to her neck, which escalated things quite a bit … then to her collarbone, shoulder, crook of elbow and delicateness of wrist, fingertips and palm, ribcage and finally upward curve of breast … hot breathe on cool skin, moist lips on fevered flesh …

She’d had enough.

“Mulder, you know,” his mouth suckling, “how much I love,” hand holding breast, “you and appreciate you taking things,” lips moving slowly over breastbone, “slowly but I’m going to be,” thigh running lightly against thigh, “crude for a moment, if that’s all right?”

Nodding into the dip in her neck, which she’d arched back, giving full access to throat and hollow, “I like crude at times.”

She took his face in both hands, pulling him up and away so she could look at his face, “I need you to fuck me … right now. I vote for all the foreplay in the world, hours upon hours of touching, kissing, licking, sucking, the whole nine yards … later … but right now, I need you to fuck me like there’s no tomorrow, any position, anywhere, I don’t care … I just need you to fuck me.”

He had never laughed so hard in his life, in bed or otherwise and collapsing on her, body shaking as he gasped for breath, “holy shit … when you said crude, I just … I had no idea …” He then felt her chuckle, her inhale erratic and her exhale filled with giggles, her arms sliding over his back, kneading the muscles she found, her hands finding his well-sculpted ass after a moment and pulling him flush to her.

It was, however, her whispered, “I wasn’t kidding,” that calmed him enough to kiss her, position himself and slide his way in, full length, quick, deep and hard.

Her answering gasp, still flirting with giggles, made him grin, “I never thought you were kidding … I just never expected you to order me around in bed.”

With each thrust, she lost more of the English language, sentence structure collapsing under the chuffing of breath, the thwapping of skin, the rhythmic creak of the bed, all of which became faster, more urgent as the seconds passed. She lost color next, room darkening, her vision tunneling under the building pressure between them. Mulder blurred, spun, she shut her eyes against the sheer ecstasy of him inside her, around her, surrounding her.

His hand suddenly between them, thumb on clit, balls swinging a rhythmic beat against her, she came, eyes sparking behind closed lids and breath held, clenched fists pulling sheets off the corner of the mattress, cloth tangling as her head twisted, a low moan escaping into the pillow, her muscles pulling him along with her, milking every last drop until his head fell against her breast, pillowing him as he grasped for a lungful of air.

&&&&&&&

Eventually, her world re-focused, eyes open, sense of Mulder’s weight comfortably atop her. Looking over his shoulder, she smiled, then nudged his forehead with her chin, “hey, you awake?”

An acknowledging, muffled ‘yeah’ reached her ears, then he lifted his head, “’sup?”

Her grin grew, “second, we will address the use of ‘sup in bed over breakfast tomorrow but first, have you noticed your leg at all?”

Eyebrows scrunching in the illusion of deep thought, he responded in beautiful Mulder-fashion, “yes, because who gives a flying crap that the love of my universe is naked beneath me when I have a leg and holy mother of pearl, it’s attached! … no, I have not noticed my leg.”

Now she laughed, a low reverberating chuckle that carried its way through Mulder’s chest, “smart-ass. No, I mean, did you realize that I’m pretty sure we just had some fairly, well, astronomically good sex, to continue your space theme, and during it, you had your casted leg sticking up in the air the entire time?”

Looking over his shoulder as well, he nodded his surprise, “huh. Must have kept it up so it didn’t rub on you. That would explain why my knee’s aching like it is.”

Immediately, she slid up and over, helping him lay down on his back, his relieved groan hitting her ears, “oh, I’m sorry. I should have been on top.”

Mulder grabbed her face, pulling her down to kiss him, “you say the nicest things in bed.”

As she swung her leg over his hips, “once again, not kidding.”


End file.
